


Timing Is Everything

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Plans, Police, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Timing can make or break special plans.





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #443: Timing at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Timing was everything, Dee thought gloomily; you had to pick your moment carefully or you could completely screw up something that really mattered. Like, it was a stupid idea to ask the Chief for time off when he was already mad at you for skipping out of work early the previous day. 

He’d had no choice though, because otherwise he wouldn’t have got to the shop before it closed, and he’d needed to get something… He hadn’t had the chance when he’d passed the men’s wear store earlier because Ryo had been with him, and the whole week had been kinda chaotic anyway.

Still, he and Ryo had closed a really big case yesterday, so surely that counted for something, right? Well, maybe it would have if the old badger had been in a better mood.

“You expect me to let you take time off NOW?” Chief Smith bellowed at Dee, loud enough to make the windows of his office rattle.

“Uh, well, yeah. Why not? We closed the Parker case, and we’ve hit a dead-end in the Morrison case until we can find out where Luca Feretti has gone to ground, so I figured this would be a good time. It’s not like I’m askin’ for a couple of weeks, just a long weekend. It’s important.”

The Chief just glared at Dee across his desk. “Request denied, and don’t even consider begging! There’s nothing you can say or do that will change my mind.”

So that was that, Dee’s carefully laid plans gone straight down the drain. He should’a asked for time off sooner, but… Damn! He shambled back to his desk and slumped into his chair.

“What’s wrong?” Ryo frowned across at his partner.

“You know what tomorrow is?” Dee asked.

A soft smile curved Ryo’s lips. “Yes, I remember.” It would mark five years since the day they’d first met.

“I wanted to do something special, whisk you away for a long weekend,” Dee said quietly, “but the rotten old badger won’t let me take any time off.”

“You did leave work early yesterday. He wasn’t pleased when you disappeared like that.”

“Didn’t think he’d even notice. Besides, I had to go get your…” Dee’s mouth snapped shut with a click.

“My what?”

“Nothing. Forget I said anything.” Dee flushed faintly.

Sometimes Ryo could be a bit dense, but not this time. “You didn’t go and buy that jacket I was admiring in the shop window yesterday, did you?”

“Not sayin’. Supposed to be a surprise,” Dee grumbled.

“Oh, Dee!” Ryo shook his head, smiling. “It doesn’t matter that we can’t go anywhere, we still have the weekend to spend together. Besides, I…”

“Yes?”

Ryo blushed. “I booked a table for tomorrow night at that restaurant you took me to for my birthday last year.”

“You did? When were you plannin’ on tellin’ me?”

“Tomorrow?”

Yeah, timing was everything, and if Dee had got the time off he’d wanted, it would’ve screwed up Ryo’s carefully laid plans.

The End


End file.
